In this program, we propose to investigate buckminsterfullerene (C60) for the use of human eye against laser radiation in the spectral region from 400nm to 900 nm. Its unique optical properties allow C60 to be used as an optical limiter, transparent to low-intensity light, but nearly opaque above a critical intensity. The use of such a protection allows the operator to see the objects of low-intensity light, such as the things we see every day, while provide the protection from laser radiation. The extremely fast response to the laser makes C60 a practical material for such a protection device. In this Phase I program, we will demonstrate the feasibility of using C60 for human laser eye protection. We will first fabricate optical coating containing C60 through sol-gel technique, a low temperature and low cost process. Then such coating will be subjected to laser (with wavelength 400 nm to 900 nm) radiation. The attenuation will be measured to demonstrate the qualification. Due to the limitation of the funding and time of the Phase I program, the more elaborated laser protection device will be developed in the Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The successful results from this research will have wide range of commercial applications. These area include medical, electronics, and all fields that pertain to lasers, where the safety devices are urgently needed for worker protection against laser radiation.